Educational Purpose Only
by VallorgChristensen
Summary: Sasuke has a plan to get closer to Itachi. It sounds preposterous and rather not so simple request, but what Itachi has in mind? Will Itachi comply to Sasuke's wish?


**Hello there! This is my first ItaSasu fanfic. I got inspired by so many stories out there, so I decided to make one. This story had been sitting on my phone for almost a month now. Then I thought of finishing the last part of it and here it is. This is an ItaSasu oneshot.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**  
"Ugh!" The younger Uchiha let out a frustrating growl.

How long had he been plotting this trick upon his brother.

"Years..." Sasuke mused to himself.

The raven knew so well that his older brother was clever to pick up on the things he was planning. To start off, it was sick, sick to the bones. Being in love with your own brother was frowned upon. If Sasuke could play the role right, then he wouldn't turn jelly before Itachi.

This had to work well.

"Years, I have yearned this. This makes me go insane everyday by just being in the same house as him." As he muttered to himself, while pacing right next to his bed anxiously.

Hormones could be one of his problems. Sasuke was, of course, a 17 year-old adolescent. Much to his embarrassment, he hadn't even kiss someone yet. Well, except the humiliating incident that Naruto, the moron, had done by accident. That one time almost killed the blond in asphyxiation and Sasuke didn't consider it as one. In addition of his fan girls leaving him with several bruises on his face.

Itachi was in his room, reading one of his novels as one of his past time when he was off at work. The older Uchiha preferred his peace and quiet since he was the epitome of the true Uchiha. Itachi had his cold and solemn demeanour that most of the Uchihas had, compared to him; he was straightforward ass at times. The raven considered himself as bratty in a couple occasion.

Sasuke stopped pacing his room, walking to his bedside table and grabbing the small mirror to examine his appearance. A hand ran through his midnight dark blue of his hair, fixing his fringe and the spikes behind his head. After his little preparation, he took a deep breath and placed the mirror where he found it. He calmly walked out of his room and walked down the hall as he headed to his brother's room. Every step that he took made him want to retreat to his quarters, thinking it was a really dumb idea to execute. He was utterly nervous, seeing his brother's back facing him. There it was the room of Itachi that was slightly ajar, inviting him to trek to his awaiting doom. Itachi had always been leaving his door open for him since when he was a young boy, knowing Sasuke couldn't sleep at night sometimes and he would seek company, to relieve him from his fear or distress. The older was still doing this until he was already an adult.

"Sasuke?" Called out Itachi.

The younger almost leapt when the older voiced out his name. The raven reprimanded himself when he stood there longer than necessary, giving Itachi the idea that he wanted something from him. The truth was that he had one, which was the impossible. He was lost in his perturbed self that he had stopped already right in front of his doorway.

"Itachi." Sasuke only said with his emotion going on a roller coaster ride.

"Come in. I'm not gonna bite, Otouto. What is it?" Asked the older, turning a little to show his visage of what seemed a smirk that played across his lips. The book he had in hand was set on the table, turning his full attention to his little brother. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears that it made his little journey quite frightening and exciting.

"Ah..."

 _Way to go, Sasuke. That was a smart start!  
_  
Sasuke came in with his confident steps and sat on his older brother's bed. Itachi propped his elbows on his thighs, waiting for his little brother to begin.

"Hn?"

The smirk on his brother's face never left him, which made the younger even more nervous than he was in the hallway. The courage he had before was waning every second. Sasuke didn't even know what made Itachi look so interested, hoping that he didn't know anything of his little plot, unless the older could read minds.

Impossible.

"I have an upcoming date tomorrow," he started, feeling and sounding like a 13 year-old boy once again. "It is maki-"

"making you nervous." Itachi finished it off for him. "So... you came here for advice?" He questioned as he arched an eyebrow at him.

Sasuke didn't really need an advice, for he already dated a couple back then. Truth to be told, Sasuke had never gotten that far since he didn't seem to have the balls to do it, forcing himself to date as a healthy teenager. Unfortunately, those little dates he had were unbearable to start with. This little trip to his brother's room was none other than an idea of getting more closer to him.

"Yeah. Actually this would be my first date; you know Hinata?"

Although his facial expression didn't show any signs of nervousness, but inside he felt darting out of the room and never gonna look back again. The palms of his hands had begun to sweat and he knew that he had to continue this plan till the end. No. He looked like he was about to faint any moment now.

"I know you'll do fine, Otouto. The Hyuuga girl seems nice." Itachi calmly said. "She isn't some girl who throws themselves at you."

"I know. But I wanna do it right, nii-san."

"Though... I thought she had a thing to that blond, Naruto. If the girl likes you, she won't make a comment about you, Otouto. The truth would be that she'd find it rather interesting. Probably cute, at that." The smirk had returned once again.

He had to make a cover up story quickly; however, he was losing his cool before his brother. He completely hid his little dates from him, so this plan would work. And he still hoped that his secrets were still his secrets alone. Itachi never seemed to ask his past girlfriends, or boyfriends, if the older even knew that he swung that way. This intrigued Sasuke, but he didn't want to ask and make an opening for him to ask his sexual orientation.

"Well, that was when we were younger. I asked her out, but I have a little problem."

"Hn?"

 _This is now or never.  
_  
"What that would be?" Itachi asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"How to kiss." Sasuke had said it almost breathlessly.

"Kiss?" He paused. "Videos online will be sufficient to teach you on that," Itachi answered. The older Uchiha didn't look faze about it at all. "But a kiss is a good feeling to have. You could go nice and slow. There is no need to rush."

His brother's suggestion had almost made him laugh. The younger had never thought that Itachi would even suggest something like that, but, at the same time, Itachi had a point. He could seek help by just surfing through the internet. But experience was a whole another level. And not a moment later, the words had already left his mouth and he felt utterly stupid before him, realizing his situation after Itachi's suggestion. Kissing the back of his fingers to practice on was already idiotic. Now saying all of this to him was way beyond stupid. If he could go back in time, he'd rather forget about his plan and be miserable for the rest of his life. Maybe dug up a hole right in front of him to jump in and die.

The familiar heat rose up to his cheeks, looking away at Itachi's amused look.

"Those videos wouldn't do any good. I need experience." Sasuke retorted almost like a petulant child.

There was pregnant pause. Itachi cleared his throat, leading to his little discomfort. Sasuke also noticed a tiny changed to his older brother's demeanour. The once playful smirk on Itachi's handsome face had fallen into solemnity.

"Sasuke. If you came here for me to indulge... and teach you on how to kiss, I think it is not appropriate." The older Uchiha paused before resuming. "You could have asked any friend of yours to do such... act." Itachi reasoned out.

The younger Uchiha almost flinched at his brother's final word. There was a hint of disgust in Itachi's voice. Sasuke should be be prepared for this, but his rational mind had gone off somewhere. He knew this idea was never easy to begin with. Every fibre of his being wanted to scream and dash out of the room. Itachi saw through him and he knew what he was asking for without wording it, literally.

"I wish... I could," the raven replied in an instant. "I can't ask Naruto... since I don't want him to give him the wrong idea. He's got his eye on me already."

Itachi didn't seem to be shocked at his little brother's revelation. Naruto batting off for the other team was not a shocker for the older Uchiha. Sasuke examined Itachi, which he found a little bit suspicious as he continued.

"I don't have... any other friends other than him that is close to me. Sakura... would be the same as Naruto, even though I considered her as a close classmate. Asking those fan girls would be the worse case possible. I don't want someone to be close at the hip. People at school seem to be fond of me and it irks me to no end." He finished, casting his eyes down to the wooden floor.

He looked up to Itachi's unreadable expression without uttering any word. Anticipating his brother's answer was making him feel dreary and scared. Rejection was something he didn't want to hear, knowing that it would be awkward for them later on. Wait! Sasuke was already rejected by his brother. So, his last resort was to escape to this awfully awkward situation. And he would tell him that they should forget that he asked. It sounded simple, but it was hard to carry out. Sasuke looked away. His body didn't move to where he was currently at. Obviously, uncomfortable and ashamed.

Sasuke had a pride, even. He would never try to persuade when he was right down rejected. The little raven didn't want to plead further, showing how pathetic he could be.

A sigh left his lips. The older hadn't said a single word, which it felt an eternity to the younger.

"I-Itachi-" he was interrupted when the empty space next to him was occupied none other than Itachi.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke was surprised, seeing him looking deeply into his onyx orbs that were similar to his.

"This one time occurrence should never be thought of something more, or never be spoken in the future." Said the man next to him. "I would indulge to your request. This is merely for educational purposes only. Any other thoughts that are followed, regarding to this moment should be forgotten and repressed as it is frowned upon."

A feeling of joy racked through Sasuke's being. Of course, he restrained himself from losing his only chance. He had to. Clearly, blocking all the things that Itachi had told him. Perhaps this would be his very first and last chance that he would get from the older boy.

The boy nodded silently. Itachi let his right hand cupped his cheek very gently. Sasuke was really nervous at this point. The older Uchiha slowly leaned into him, fluttering his eyes closed. He could feel Itachi's warm breath caressing his awaiting lips. He gulped audibly, which didn't go unnoticed by his older brother. A moment later and it finally came. Their lips locked in a slow kiss as he also closed his own eyelids. As their lips met again, he let out a sigh, forgetting that he had to control himself at that very moment. However, Itachi's lips caressing his own were making him forget all the things he planned out for very long. Sasuke felt his brother bit his lower lip, earning the older a small moan. A large hand slipped under his shirt, making him gasp that gave Itachi an opening to plunge his tongue inside his hot cavern. A warm intruder entered his mouth. A hand slipped behind his nape and Itachi angling his head, allowing him to deepen the kiss further. Itachi ventured into his mouth and a moan erupted from deep in Sasuke's throat. The younger Uchiha hadn't noticed that he was pushed down to the soft mattress until his back touched the soft duvet. Their body pressed and he unconsciously brought his hands to wrap around Itachi's neck, hearing the older letting out a moan. Briefly, the mouth that was upon him had left Sasuke, in which he muttered his brother's name in that short separation. This gave both of them a moment to catch their breaths.

"Itachi..."

"Hn."

The price he had longed to capture had returned once again for another kiss. He felt him leave some butterfly kisses that were going south and aiming at his neck, sucking it to leave a red bruise that would last for days. Sasuke moaned once more at his brother's action, not thinking that Itachi was already marking him as his. Since he was lost already to Itachi's kisses.

"Say... Sasuke." Itachi said, while searching for his sensitive spot on his neck.

"Ah... Hn." Was his only response, making his mind unable to think straight.

"Sasuke." When he found the spot underneath his ear, a pleasurable whimper was heard from Sasuke. Itachi smirked as he resumed his little work. "Remember. This is for... educational purposes only."

"Itachi-nii... ah"

Itachi stopped and pushed himself up, scrutinizing Sasuke's appearance. His eyes half-lidded, a panting mess just below him, cheeks flushed; smiling to see his work and leaning down once again to his little brother's ear.

"How was it? Now... My dear little Sasuke. Guess... I already knew."


End file.
